


Allies

by foreverpanther



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpanther/pseuds/foreverpanther
Summary: T’Challa and Everett’s relationship post Black Panther.





	Allies

“Your Highness.”  
Ross spoke from across the empty boardroom. After yet another laborious meeting with the UN leaders Okoye had left T’Challa to his own devices. He decided to use that time to stand alone brooding. It was his signature trait by now, not including of course his vibranium catsuit. He turned his head slightly at Everetts voice.  
“Agent Ross. Come to share with me more of your political insight?”  
Everett took that as his invitation to step inside, and he did so, shutting the door behind him so their conversation would be private.  
“Fortunately for you I’m done with politics for the day.”  
He made his way over to stand at T’Challa’s left side.  
“As am I. So much out of these politicians mouths is trivial nonsense. I should not waste my time discussing such matters.”  
“You are the one who insisted on being more that just the head piece of your country. Even our president doesn't attend these meetings.”  
“I don't doubt your claim agent Ross. I didn't realize how many discussions would take place since our announcement to the world.”  
Everett nodded in agreement.  
“It may be like this the first few years. But you made a good call. It's important to be very present now at the beginning. They'll see what kind of king you are and plan to be.”  
“I seem to remember you giving me that advice Agent Ross.”  
T’Challa gave him a glance.  
“Yes well, it was your decision to follow it. Most superiors don't take much consideration into those like me with a lesser status.”  
“I can recall you pacing around giving orders during the time of the accords.”  
Everett laughed.  
“Everyone's gotta follow orders. Even me. Hell you're my new boss now, anything you say I have to obey.”  
“Anything?”  
T’Challa had a playful smirk on his lips. He seemed to enjoy teasing Everett like this.  
“Within reason.”  
Everett returned with a playful smile.  
T’Challa thought back to his father's words. He needed to surround himself with people he trusts because they would help him become a better king.  
“I don’t like to see you stay here too long. It would put me at ease if you were to make a permanent transition to Wakanda.”  
Everett looked out the large floor to ceiling window viewing the busy city below.  
“Don't trust me?”  
His words were accusatory. He was loyal to his country, he knew that. But Wakanda offered a future for him, a bright one. And fighting for it had brought him back to his younger days when he served in the air force, believing that what he did made a difference. It wasn't a feeling he had experienced often, and being reminded of it revealed an emptiness in his heart he hadn't realized was there until Shuri put him in command of the ship.  
“It’s not in you whom my trust falters. You and I are allies, and I need my allies safe with me in my home where they can be protected. I do not wish to imprison you Agent Ross.”  
“Imprison.” He scoffed. “Wakanda is a paradise on earth.”  
“Even angels tire of heaven Agent Ross.”  
Everett looked at T’Challa with earnest.  
“You’ve wanted to bring Wakanda out of the shadows for a while, haven't you?”  
T’Challa held his gaze.  
“You are more observant that I give you credit for Agent Ross. I need a man like you by my side.”  
Their eyes held on each other, as if their short conversation had brought them closer than when they fought together all those weeks ago.  
A knock on the door separated them.  
“Come in.”  
Ordered T’Challa, who slowly averted his gaze to the entrance. Okoye stepped into the room.  
“My king. It's time for us to go.”  
Everett didn't comprehend what she said, but T’Challa nodded curtly before responding in english.  
“Thank you Okoye. Please let someone know that a guest will be returning with us and to prepare another seat. And I ask you to speak in english when Mr. Ross is present.”  
Okoye nodded in understanding and parted with a glare at Everett, who couldn't help but look back with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.  
“You've really done it now.”  
He gave T’Challa a fond look.  
“I’ve done nothing of that sort.”  
T’Challa gave Everett a knowing glance, which he returned with a huff of exasperation.  
“Come Agent Ross. Wakanda awaits us.”  
The two left the room side by side to their new destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked my story. Im on tumblr as @foreverpanther so feel free to message or follow. I plan on this being a multi chapter story with T'Challa and Everett being romantically together.


End file.
